Crimson Flow
by Ryuujinno
Summary: ::*Alternate Universe*:: GW/DM Draco is a self made millionare. Ginny is a waitress, but also... well, just read it ^^. Rated R for future violence and (possible) heterosexual sex.


AN: Hello peoples, this is my realy first attempt at a het ficcy. Ginny/Draco is my one and only fave hetero couple in the Harry Potter series, only for the fact the my dear friend, DarkPurpleFlame has quite enticed me to the "Daak side" (Misspelling intended)  
  
I wanted to write more, but I want all of your opinions first. I wanna see if this will stick. ^^ Ja ne minna!  
  
Blood dripped silently off the blade as she sheathed it back at her side. The body of her Charge slumped forward onto the ground, landing with a sickening thud. She smirked, and turning on her heel, left as silently as she had appeared.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
High on-top the tallest building in London, a shadowed figure sits, waiting for her next call. The night is crisp, and the leaves just started to turn darker and fall, but to her it remains the same all year. The only thing keeping her alive, is the need for blood. No, she's not a vampire, but still is a child of the dark. She craves blood, but in this day and age you must as well get paid for doing what you love.  
  
The feeling as your blade embeds it's self; how the blood comes flowing fourth, if done in the right spots it pulses out in tiny jets which each heartbeat of the victim. It's crimson staining the ground ... slowly seeping. The clock underneath her feet struck twelve times, signaling the time her new client said they would call. As the last toll rang out into the night, the shrill ring of her portable phone sounded, and she quickly answered.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
  
  
"Considered my offer?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have. I will go no lower than £700,000. Take it or leave it."  
  
  
  
"You drive a hard bargain miss... Well, I'll pay, but I better get my moneys worth..."  
  
  
  
"...You don't have to worry about that sir, I will get the job done."  
  
-click-  
  
She leapt off the building, and vanished into the dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And I demand that you have that ruddy file on my desk by this evening Miss Granger, or I'll see to it personally that you don't leave this building without craving your own death..." Said a silky yet agitated voice.  
  
"Right away sir..." came a tired and timid response from his speaker phone.  
  
an unneeded adjustment to his ever slicked back hair, the man reclined in his Corinthian Leather chair, and looked into the stucco ceiling.  
  
He had the dream life. He worked hard, and achieved a secure rank amongst the corporate ladder, and began a quick assent to the top. Now, only handling the most pressing matters to the company, which seldom came since he's been head of the company. He had arranged things so they would never really go wrong, and now was regretting that, since now he has nothing to do other than sit in his chair for hours and rot a bit more everyday.  
  
Draco heaved a heavy sigh of relief when his watch struck twelve. Grabbing his coat and jacket, he exited his office, and headed to his black Corvette which rested right next to the buildings revolving doors. Climbing into the car, he lit a cigarette and screeched out of the parking lot, not even slowing for the security officer he'd almost hit.  
  
The drive to Draco's favorite diner settled him a bit, and he chucked the contents of his ashtray out of the window, and pulled sharply into the parking lot of H. Warts Diner. Slamming the car door shut, he turned the rusting knob and pushed the door harshly open.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Do you want your usual, or are you daring enough to try some of the other dishes we have?" A would-be cheery voice said, and he turned to look at the flaming red haired waitress. His stele eyes surveyed the young woman, and then back to his menu.   
  
"Yeah, the same as always I suppose..." He said icily as she took the menu from his hands.  
  
"thought so..." She said writing on her plain pocket notebook, the ripping off the page. With a twirl of her pleated gray skirt, she moved behind the counter, then shoved the order under the nose of the dozing cook. He grunted and took the paper back into the kitchen.  
  
Twenty minutes later the woman returned, then placed a medium rare T-bone steak in front of him, accompanied but mashed potatoes and dinner rolls.  
  
"Anything else you need sir? Perhaps something to drink?" She asked with a smirk.   
  
"No, water will suffice, thank you." She nodded the headed toward the back room.  
  
"Wait," He called after her "Do you smoke?" She turned, looking at him with an arched eye brow. "No, I detest it really. Why d'you ask?"  
  
"Because, you have ashes on the side of your skirt." He said coolly. She looked at her clothing, then brushed the gray ash off. "Well, how ever did that get there?" And with that, she just continued on to that back room.  
  
He ate, left the amount he always paid for the fourth rate food, and sped off in his car, heading towards his home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He parked the Corvette in the parking garage, along all the other beautiful cars which he had bought himself. None has made him happy. Nothing makes him happy. Ever since the death of his father, Draco has been even more of a recluse than ever before. The only persons he's talked to are his secretary, Hermione Granger. Also, the waitress from H. Wart's; Ginny Weasley. The sister of one of the people that he hated the most in this miserable planet. And of course ... him...   
  
"Potter... The most vile thing every to crawl out of a mothers filthy flesh."  
  
Yes, his most fierce competitor. The one who just inherited his money, whilst he himself had earned it. Potter was mad with his own power; he bought a whole fleet of limited edition cars, destroyed all but one, and drives it around like a maniac. Just thinking about Potter made his blood boil. He had gone with him to school. Harry was the most loved student. He never did get top marks, but he was a hell of an athlete, and the just simply made him better than others.  
  
::Rustle::  
  
"What...?"  
  
He turned quickly to his window.  
  
"I'm sure I just ... saw something..."  
  
Draco rushed to the window, and inspected what he could in the dim moonlight. Near and distant trees danced in the gentle wind which whistled quietly, yet nothing stirred as he surveyed his vast lawn. He was about to withdraw from the window, when his peripheral vision spotted a flicker of fire red retracting into the distance beyond his eyesight.  
  
What was it that he saw...? 


End file.
